


How Could I Not Play the Optimist?

by gaydepresso



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, bro how do people update regularly, my brain is dead and i’ve written literally nothing, penelope has two modes: soft (for josie and only josie) and charming bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydepresso/pseuds/gaydepresso
Summary: When they were dating, they weren't actually dating, but they both developed feelings, but Penelope couldn't deal, so she fake broke up their fake relationship, but Josie thought her very real feels were being reciprocated, and they were, but Penelope is no one's second choice, so, because she thought she wasn't good enough and that giving Josie space would help her grow, whilst also hating Lizzie, she called it off. Josie, on the other hand, thinks Penelope just stopped caring about and loving her, even if just as a friend. Starts just before they start fake-dating.In short: everyone is sad, feels too much, while talking too little. Faking dating au.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> there is basically no content for this fandom, so I will be the change I want to see in the world and add more gay.
> 
> pls be nice to me i wrote this in ten minutes, but i tried my best.

Nervously pacing in front of Penelope’s door, Josie startles when it opens abruptly. Irritated, but still finding Josie’s quirks adorable, she leans against the doorframe, one hand holding the door, the other shoved into her pajama pant’s pocket, Penelope stomps out a quick, “What?”

Unable to form coherent sentences at the unintentionally cute sight of a normally charmingly bitchy person, Josie blurts out, “Lizzie thinks we’re dating.”

Pausing, her brain catches up, “Wait, how’d you know I was outside your door?”

With a signature smirk, Penelope states, “For someone so small, you walk rather loud.”

Blushing, she replies, “Oh… um… sorry?”

“Don’t sweat it, Jojo. What were you saying about Lizzie?”

Coughing, Josie stutters, saying, “She, uh, maybe, possibly, thinks we’re dating?”

Raising an eyebrow, Penelope states with her usual amount of sass, “And how exactly did your much less attractive other half come to this astonishing conclusion?”

Face continuing to heat up at the offhand half compliment, she mumbles, looking at the ground, “I may have been talking about you, like a lot, and she saw us in the woods when you  
were helping me with that spell. And she may have taken the part where you touched my arm the wrong way.”

Never able to resist the urge to flirt, Penelope smiles and steps back to let her in, “Well… maybe your sister has the right idea.”

Licking her lips nervously, Josie enters the room, “What’d you mean?”

Shutting the door, Penelope moves closer, up into Josie’s space, and looks up so that they’re eye to eye, “Maybe we should date.”

“What?”

Backpedaling so as not to seem desperate, doubting her previous confidence, “You know, fake date?”

Eyes wide, looking like a startled deer, “Wh- uh, why would we do that?”

Having no desire to make her uncomfortable, Penelope goes to sit on her bed, leaning back against her hands, “If we do, I wouldn’t have to deal with the oh so tragically annoying horde of boys, and girls, poorly attempting to woo me, and you’ll get to stick it to Lizzie that you’re dating someone as hot as me.”

Frowning, “But I don’t want to stick anything to Lizzie.”

Seeming without a care in the world, she shrugs, “Then you get the pleasure of my company more often than you already do, with the benefit of being able to kiss me whenever you want.  
And you wouldn’t have to watch a new person chase me every day.”

“That - that doesn’t bother me.” She crosses her arms over her stomach, “Why would that bother me?”

“Oh, cupcake, I can see you staring during lunch.”

Opening and closing her mouth, unsure of what to say, Josie remains silent.

Penelope tilts her head to the side in an unfair display of attractiveness, “Unfortunately, you seem quite determined to look away just before we can do some truly awe-inspiring eye fucking, but, you know, that’s your loss.”

Face definitely bright red at this point, knowing this was a bad idea, but also knowing she could never say no to Penelope, she instinctively squeaks out an, “Okay.”

“Come again?”

“I agree, it seems… mutually beneficial to pretend to be together.”

“Is this because of the eye sex thing? Because we can have real sex if you’re down for that.”

Still blushing throughout the entire exchange, “No! No, no, it’s okay, there’s no need for that.”

“If you say so, buttercup.” 

Patting the space next to her, inviting Josie to sit beside her on the bed, she smiles, almost excitedly, “If you so agree, then we should lay down some ground rules.”

“Yeah, cool, cool, cool, cool, yep.”

Laughing, “You sure? That was a lot of cool’s.”

“It was only four!”

Smiling yet again, soft under the endearing nature that was Josie, Penelope says, “If you’re so sure, then maybe our first rule should be that, if one of us develops feelings, we immediately call it off.”

As soon as she opens her mouth, she immediately regrets it. But, always one to ignore her emotions, she shoves the aching down and continues, “We don’t have to ask why, but as soon as one of us doesn’t want to continue, we stop.”

“And neither of us can date other people.”

“Honey, I thought that was a given.” Winking seductively, “I think I’d get too jealous to see anyone else kiss those pretty little lips of yours.”

“Right! Yes! Um... no inappropriate touching! Consent is important!”

“Not that anyone would ever dare touch this bod without consent, but yes, I agree. I’m good with whatever you want, but how much is too much?”

“Uh, cuddling and kissing and stuff is okay with me. But we should probably get our story straight?”

“All I can say is that none of this will be straight.”

Confused, comparable to that of a puppy, Josie asks hesitantly, “Was that… was that a joke?”

Voice completely deadpan, Penelope responds sarcastically, “No.”

“Oh, well I think we should say we started dating near the end of the school year? Because Lizzie was angry with me because some boy she thought was cute at the time kissed me, so she wouldn’t have noticed that we’d started dating.”

“And we can say we started dating because that same jockstrap was a getting a little too handsy with you, so I stepped in and lit him on fire.”

“That’s a bit extreme, but also sounds like something you’d do, so okay.”

“I’m going to choose to take that as a compliment.” 

“Good, and I’ll just say it was nobody’s business, so, while we didn’t hide it from anyone, we also didn’t announce it."

Interrupting, Penelope adds, "And obviously I asked you out because,” grinning in that cheshire-like way, “We both know that, when I want something,” she paused in such a way that, instead of coming off as overly dramatic, built the tension between them, whispering, “I take it.”

As though in a permanent state of embarrassment, Josie says through the pink overtaking her cheeks, “Yep, yes, mhm, I know.”

“So, we all set?”

As Josie nodded in agreement, Penelope says, “Should we kiss to seal the deal?”

Not wanting to seem overly eager, Josie nearly yells, “No! No, no, no, there’s no need.”

“No need to sound so disgusted with the idea, Saltzman, but whatever floats your boat.”

Shakily standing, Josie attempts to stay calm, saying, “I’ll just see myself out.” And proceeds to walk into the door.

Amused and simultaneously concerned, “You good?”

Quickly opening the door and rushing out, she shouts back, “Yep, bye!”

As Josie leaves, Penelope collapses in a pile, laying on the bed, forcing herself not to think about it too much, and, out loud, she says to herself, “I’m sure this'll be fine.”

Alas, this ingenious idea was not going to end well, but, instead, it was going to end… how do you say? Utterly and completely horribly.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fluff before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE SOFT GAYS

The first time they go out in public and do something couple-y in public, it ends exactly how’d you expect: stares surround them, but nobody is confident enough to approach.

Walking through the courtyard holding hands, they stop in the middle of the arch and Penelope beckons Josie lower. As Josie leans down, Penelope smirks, lifting her hand to cup her face, using her thumb to trail across Josie’s cheekbone. Kissing her softly along the underside of her jaw, Penelope whispers, biting gently on Josie’s earlobe, “You’re so fucking hot when you blush.”

Too wrapped up in each other to notice Lizzie’s presence, she clears her throat to get their attention. “Well, I guess I didn’t need to be too worried about you after all considering you’ve been dating the she-demon.”

Rolling her eyes, Penelope steps in front of Josie to bear the brunt of Lizzie’s ire. “I mean, at least Josie can get a date. Unlike you.”

“You don't deserve her. Josie’s too good for you.”

“Lizzie!”

Tilting her head to the side in contemplation, Penelope holds Josie’s hand to keep her behind her, and snarked back, “Maybe, but she’s also too good for you.”

Annoyed, Lizzie storms off. Brows furrowed, trying to decide whether or not she should follow after her sister, Josie bites her lip nervously, eyes darting between Lizzie’s retreating form and Penelope.

Recognizing her girlfriend’s stress, Penelope takes Josie’s hand and rubs it gently. “Hey, it’s okay, don’t worry about her.” Taking a deep breathe, she says, knowing she should be selfless, “Go after her. I’ll be fine. Just meet me at my room later when you’re done?”

Grateful for Penelope’s understanding, she gives her a quick kiss, squeezing her hand. “Yes, of course. Thank you,” she says, running in the direction Lizzie went before sending one last glance back, smiling.

Fingers held against her lips, Penelope just stands there for a moment. Quietly to herself, she laughs, “Thank you indeed.”

Going back to her room, she patiently waits for Josie.

 

~-~-~-

 

Chasing after Lizzie, Josie grabs her arm, shouting, “Wait, I’m sorry.”

Angrily spinning around to face her sister, Lizzie glares back, “Do you even know what you’re sorry for?”

Now hesitant, Josie pauses, “I’m sorry I’m dating someone you despise?”

“No! I’m mad because you starting dating Penelope fucking Park and didn’t tell me.”

“Oh… I just - I guess I didn’t think you’d want to know? Because you hate her so much?”

Punching her sister in the arm, she whined, “No, I’m your sister and you’re supposed to tell me when you like someone, even if she is the devil incarnate.”

Embarrassed, Josie apologizes, “Oh, um, sorry.”

Pursing her lips, Lizzie says, “Yeah,” before turning and heading towards their room.

Uncertainly, Josie hums, “Okay,” and walks off towards Penelope’s room.

 

~-~-~-

 

Knocking and waiting, Josie rubs her hands together anxiously. As soon as it opens, she blurts out, “I think we should make out.”

Eyebrows raised, Penelope lets Josie in, saying, “Wow, it’s becoming a habit for you to come in here and tell me things I’ve always wanted to hear. And far be it for me to deny you anything, but what brought you to that conclusion?”

Choosing to ignore the flirtatious part of Penelope’s response, but still unable to stop the blush creeping up her neck, “I just don’t want to be as… uncomfortable as I was earlier.”

Moving closer, backing Josie back against the now closed door, “Really? So I make you uncomfortable?”

“No! No, of course not! I just… uh…” Josie stutters at Penelope’s closeness.

Nosing against her throat, Penelope ghosts her lips along Josie’s skin, whispering, “Hm? What was that?”

“I… uh…” 

“That’s what I thought.” Just before capturing Josie’s lips with her own, she waits, pausing for approval.

Impatient, Josie pushes forward, tangling her hands in Penelope hair, kissing back desperately. Blown away that this was a thing that was happening, that she was touching Penelope like this, that she was responding the way she was, made Josie’s mind hazy. Feeling her body being maneuvered towards the bed, she sat. Pulling away, she let Penelope sit next to her.

“Is this okay?” Penelope asks, despite the reeling in her mind that this was the best thing that’s ever happened to her, that Josie was the best thing that ever happened to her. Years of being unsure, of wanting, and Josie’s just… here. It feels like a second chance, like she’s who she wants to be around her.

“Yeah,” Josie responds breathlessly, moving her hands to Penelope’s hips, placing her on her lap.

“Why do I find that so fucking hot?” Penelope says, laughing, pressing a kiss to Josie’s forehead. “But also, what the fuck?”

“It’s easy. You’re tiny,” Josie grins, nudging her nose against Penelope’s. “Hey, hey, you wanna know something?”

Jokingly, “What?”

“I think I really like you,” Josie says bashfully.

Quiet now, smile fading, bittersweet, “I don’t even really like me.”

Looking up into Penelope’s eyes, she strokes her hair, speaking seriously, hoping she doesn’t see just how deeply she means it, “It’s okay, I like you enough for the both of us.” 

“I think I really like you too, Jojo,” voice cracking slightly, “I think I really you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk to me on tumblr or twitter or instagram or literally any social media @gaydepresso


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> josie has a crisis, penelope has a crisis, MG has a wet dream, and menelope is the brotp we all need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea what's happening

Speed-walking into the library, Josie flops into the chair across from Hope and instantly starts to talk, “We’re friends, right? And friends help friends out, so please help me.”

Ever sarcastic, “Oh, what was that? ‘Hi Hope, how are you?’ ‘Oh, I’m good Josie, thanks for asking.’”

Waving her hands around, “That’s not important, but yes, hi Hope, I’m glad you’re good, now please help me.”

Closing her book, she leans forward, “How may I be of service?”

“I like Penelope.”

“Well spotted, Sherlock.”

“No, like, how do I tell her that?”

Rolling her eyes, “Oh, I don’t know, maybe just, ‘Hi Penelope, I’m in love with you. Yeah, I know we’re dating, but I thought you might like to know, thank you for existing.’”

Pushing herself back in the chair, Josie considers this, “Huh, straightforward, right to the point, might work.”

Snapping forward, Josie squeezes Hope’s hand, “Thanks Hope, appreciate it.”

Watching Josie race out, Hope says with an intrigued and slightly confused, “It really do be like that, huh?”

~-~-~-

“Yo, P, what’s so urgent that I had to sneak into your room at three in the morning? I was having a really good dream.”

As soon as MG finishes talking, Penelope begins, sitting up in her bed, rambling in a way that is completely unlike her. But, still unable to start without some sass, she says, “Yeah, I get it you had a wet dream about Lizzie, what’s new?”

“He-” MG interrupts before Penelope cuts him off, talking over him.

“I like Josie.”

Confused and tired, he rubs his eyes, “Uh, yeah, you’re dating her, I should hope you like her.”

“What?” Penelope asks, so caught up in her own problems that she’d forgotten she hadn’t told MG yet, frowning. “No, it’s fake, Josie and I - me and, I just - it’s not real.”

“What does that even mean?” he exclaims, too sleepy to keep up.

Taking a deep breath, gesticulating stressfully with her hands, and explains all in one breath, “I started to like Josie, but then Lizzie assumed we were dating, so obviously I came up with the bright idea to pretend we’re dating, which I did not think would backfire this way, because who would’ve thought kissing your crush would lead to genuine feelings, right? Haha, I’m a dumbass, help me.”

Leaning down and placing his hands on her face so she’s forced to look him in the eye, MG says as seriously as possible, “Penelope, literally anyone could’ve told you that.”

Slapping his hands away, “Which part? The part where I like Josie, or that I’m a dumbass.”

“Both.”

“Fuck you.”

“No thanks, I’d rather Josie not kill me.”

Serious again, Penelope scowls, “I doubt she’d even care.”

“Wow, you really are a dumbass.”

“Are you here to insult me or help?”

“Hey now, you’re the one who told me to come here because it was an emergency.”

Standing up, pacing, “It is! I,” she gestures to herself, “don’t get feelings. I give people feelings. Typically feelings of fear and attraction, sometimes at the same time.”

“Sorry to be the one to break it to you, but you, Penelope Park, have a crush.”

“I know! That’s the problem!”

Casual and unconcerned, MG shrugs, “Well, then why don’t you tell Josie that?”

“I- I just, that’s so counterintuitive. I’m trying to get myself to stop liking Josie, not get Josie to hate me!”

“Girl, you need to chill. Let me talk to Josie, do a little sleuthing for you. You know I’m a good wingman.”

Soft and nervous, “This is different. I like Josie. Like, I like Josie. And I can’t fuck shit up with her.”

Wrapping his arms around her, “Hey, don’t worry P, I promise it’ll all work out.”

And, on that note, all there was in Penelope’s head was a resounding yikes, because there has never been a time when something she actually wanted to work out, ever worked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone pls talk to me @gaydepresso (on basically any social media platform, twitter is preferred though at this point). i need motivation. and help. but that's a side thing. also i'm lonely so conversation would be nice. just dm me is the main thing. pls.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> penelope's in love, and josie's distracted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, there are problems. however, i promise it'll be all good in the end. also this is really short and i feel really bad, but it was do this or do my history essay, so we all know why i chose to do this instead.
> 
> and i'm just realizing the lack of continuity in the fact that josie's friends with hope even though this is before that happens so ya know what just ignore that. i have no idea what i'm doing

Not paying attention as she walks into MG’s room, she enters without knocking, acting like the room is her own and laying down, “I can’t do this. How do people deal with this shit? I literally just saw her touch Hope’s hand and I wanted to set myself on fire. Or have her set me on fire. Is that a kink?”

“Uh, now’s not the best time, P.”

At the sound of his voice, she sits up, “Wh-”

Making her presence well known, Lizzie says, “Yeah, Satan, you’re not wanted here.”

Wanting to stop a fight before it started, MG interjects, eyes wide, “Yeah, maybe just text me about it?” 

Slowly standing and backing out, “Oh,” she says, about to add an innuendo about the implications of Lizzie being in his room. But, remembering MG was also the only person who knew what was going on, Penelope, for once, firmly decided against provoking her least favorite twin.

 

~-~-~-

 

Unsure what to do without a clear destination in mind, Penelope wanders through the halls aimlessly for a moment, about to turn the corner when she spots Josie talking to Kaleb. Close enough to hear, but far enough to not be seen, she remains where she is. 

By the clear deepness of his voice, she hears Kaleb greet her, saying almost flirtatiously, “Hey Josie.”

Sounding distracted, looking around, Josie responds, “Uh, hi.” 

At just the sound of her love’s voice, Penelope smiles. Quickly realizing she’d subconsciously just done something so soft, she slapped herself in the face with a, “Get a hold of yourself.” Focusing to eavesdrop on them, she peered around.

Filled with all his usual confidence, Kaleb doesn’t seem to notice Josie’s absentmindedness and continues, “So I just got back from my trip and-”

Interrupting him, confused, “Wait, you were gone?”

“You didn’t notice?”

“Sorry I’ve just been, uh, busy.”

Smirking casually, “It’s cool, but like I was saying I just got back, and was wondering if you’d like to hangout with me?” Taking on a dirtier tone, “You know, by ourselves outside of school?”

Still distracted and very much not paying attention, she looks back at him, “Yeah, yeah, sure.”

Grinning broadly, “Cool I’ll swing by your room at six.”

“Uh, yeah, sure, cool, bye.”

Frowning, Penelope leans back against the wall. If Josie could so easily accept a request for a date from someone whose existence she barely acknowledged, what did that mean Penelope was? It was clear to her that these feelings were one-sided. And Penelope Park was no one’s side-hoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk to me @gaydepresso on twitter or tumblr or whatever else


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo sorry i basically never update and that when i do they're always so short but like i literally just don't get how people write so much so often. like damn i'm just tired all the time and that combined with me being lazy of fuck just results in nothing getting done.

Deciding to just woman up and go for it, Penelope, walking towards Josie with her usual cocky gait, ever unwilling to show weakness, says, “I can’t do this anymore.”

Confused at her abruptness, “Do what?”

“This,” gesturing between them, “Us. I can’t.”

Confusion only growing, “Why?”

Stiff, Penelope responds, “That’s none of your concern. But, if you must know, let’s just say… there have been some recent developments that have made me realize this was a mistake.”

“Wait, I just- was it something I did? Did I do something wrong?” Josie asks, voice breaking, tears crawling slowly down her cheeks before she can catch them with the back of her hand.

And something in Penelope snaps, cracks, and crumbles deep inside her; makes her want to reach out, grab Josie’s hand, hug her, do something, anything, that would fill the cracks in Josie’s voice, but she knows she’s doing the right thing. And, even then, she can’t help but lean forward, try to keep a semblance of their maybe friendship intact.

But when she does, Josie leans away. And, this, Penelope thinks, is what it feels like to break her own heart.

Rage and self-hatred to bubble to the surface. Running her fingers through her hair, tugging stressfully on the ends, Josie laughs, doing a complete 180°. Suddenly, she swears, “God, I’m so stupid.” 

Penelope scoffs, now unable to remove the facade of uncaringness, “Why? Because I never cared about you, right?”

Close to hyperventilating, Josie gasps out, “Lizzie told me you didn’t care about me, that you were just using me. And I knew you were using me. That was literally the entire basis for our relationship. But, for some reason, I actually thought you liked me for me.”

Angry now, “I do care about you.” 

Needing to re-think where she was going with this line of dialogue, Penelope switches gears, continuing, “I’m just not as fucking selfish as Lizzie to think you aren’t a person without her. Because you deserve to shine just as bright as Lizzie, but all she does is tear you down, even if she doesn’t realize it, and, yeah, maybe I’m wrong in the way I go about treating her, but I would still burn the world down in the hopes that in some misguided shape or form, you would be seen the way you deserve to be seen. Because you’re just standing by and letting people take advantage of you because, yes, I will always be around to protect you whether you want me to be or not, whether you deserve it or not, because I’m so fucking in love with you.” 

She almost sighs when she catches herself. But, instead, she keeps going, hoping Josie won’t notice. Soft now, she finishes, “You need to start taking care of yourself, start being selfish, because if you don’t, you’ll run yourself into the ground and I can’t just stand by and let that happen. So I won’t.”

“You’re in love with me?”

Choking out a laugh, because of course that’s what Josie chooses to linger on, “Of course I love you, you fucking moron.” 

Smile waning, can’t stop her voice from going soft in a way she doesn’t know how to control, soft like it always is around Josie, “How could I not?”

With that, she leaves. Leaves Josie standing there, leaves Josie thinking, leaves Josie waiting (always waiting for what will never come): leaves Josie. Because maybe this is the fight they never return from. Because, for the first time, she has no idea what she’s doing or what Penelope might do.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on tumblr or twitter or instagram or literally any social media @gaydepresso


End file.
